


Water Nipple

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Havve just wants to sleep, it's another fic based off of a dumb idea I had, it's just gonna be a pattern in my fics where Meouch is grumpy, nipples are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?” Havve repeated.Meouch huffed and crossed his arms. “Doc here can’t talk like a normal fucking person.”





	Water Nipple

It was rare that the TWRP apartment was quiet, and today was no exception. Havve’s eyes soon lit up when he heard distant arguing coming from the kitchen. He just wanted a peaceful charging session for once. Annoyed, he got up and headed over there to see what was going on.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that, and think people know what the _fuck_ you’re talking about!” Meouch said, gesturing angrily as he spoke. He was pacing and having a lovely conversation with Sung, who was casually leaning against the counter. Phobos was just sitting at the table, watching this all unfold.

“WHY ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS YELLING?” Havve interjected.

It went quiet, and the three men looked up at the sound of the robot’s voice.

“Oh, good morning, Havve,” Sung said. He looked cheerful, compared to an aggravated Meouch.

“Mornin’, Hogan,” Meouch mumbled. “Sorry for wakin’ you.”

“WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?” Havve repeated.

Meouch huffed and crossed his arms. “Doc here can’t talk like a normal fucking person.”

“I speak perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

“You called the _dryer_ a _fabric oven_.”

“Yeah, and?”

“THAT SEEMS LIKE A REASONABLE ALTERNATIVE,” Havve said.

Meouch scoffed as he opened the fridge. “Oh, no, no. It gets much worse.”

“HOW SO?”

“He called the fuckin’ washing machine a…” He sighed. “A moist boy.”

Havve stared between the two, his eye lights flickering. “I DO NOT APPROVE OF THAT ONE.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Sung said with a shrug. “Hey, can one of you guys pass me a water nipple?”

Meouch looked up from the fridge, some mix of disbelief and confusion on his face. Havve tilted his head. And Phobos decided to quietly leave because he wasn’t dealing with this shit.

“Guys, c’mon, I’m water hungry.”

Meouch shut the fridge and refused to get out a water nipple of any kind. “Okay, now you’re just doing this on purpose.”

“AT LEAST HE DID NOT ASK FOR A MILK NIPP--”

That earned a death stare from Meouch and an amused giggle from Sung. “Don’t do me like this, Hogan.”

“I guess I’m just gonna have to go to the chilly chamber and fetch one myself.” Sung walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He looked pretty happy with himself as he took a few gulps.

“This is getting excessive, man. Just. For once in your life, speak like a normal fuckin’ human being.”

Sung shrugged. “I’m not a human.”

Meouch rolled his eyes. “It’s a saying.”

“Well, you don’t need to speak in _ridiculous riddles_ , Commander.”

“You know what, fuck off, bud.” With that, Meouch went off into an angry rant once again.

For a moment, Havve just watched. But when he realized he wasn’t going to get a peaceful charging session, he decided to make his way back to the living room.

“IF YOU NEED ME, I WILL BE WATCHING THE…” A pause. “RECTANGULAR PRISM OF MOVING PICTURES.” A muffled noise of frustration could be heard from Meouch.


End file.
